Core B will support investigator-sponsored research by: (A) Standardizing procurement and optimizing processing, cryopreservation, storage, and distribution of cells from mobilized and nonmobilized peripheral blood, bone marrow, and cord blood, obtained from canine, primate, and human sources; (B) Enriching large numbers of hematopoietic stem/progenitor cells or other investigatorspecified cell populations, and providing high-quality cell populations to facilitate basic research and preclinical translational studies; (C) Extensive phenotyping, by multi-color flow cytometry, of clinical allogeneic transplant products and processed cells for correlative studies and characterization of processed cell fractions.